Longing
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Rasa sakit terus saja menghantuinya saat ia memikirkan sosok pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu, dan hanya pemuda itu saja yang dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Mata Elang." / Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration / Mihawk/Zoro / Mind to Read?


**One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda**

**Longing © Arisa Morishita**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata saja!**

.

**Semi-Canon, **_**possible **_**Out of Character, Hurt/Comfort/Romance, Shōnen-Ai/Boys Love, Crackfict, Drabble, **_**possible **_**Typo(s), Gajeness, Juraquille Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, DLDR, etc…**

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk mengikuti _event _ **#CrackPairingCelebration **yang diadakan oleh Kak **Hime Hoshina**

.

.

* * *

Hanya kesunyian hampa yang selalu menemaninya dalam bangunan tua yang menyerupai sebuah kastil, suasana tempat yang ia tinggali sangat mendukung suasananya kini. Memang ia tidak tinggal sendiri dalam kastil ini, namun tetap saja kesunyian selalu menemaninya.

Kepingan memori mulai menampak dalam benaknya, memunculkan seberkas film kenangan indah yang pernah ia dapatkan, membuat senyum tipis terkembang di paras tampannya. Ia masih meengingat semua kenangan yang ia buat bersamanya; pertemuan pertama di Baratie, pertarungan antarpendekar pedang, membuat sayatan melintang diagonal padanya, dan masih banyak lagi jika ia harus menyebutkannya satu demi satu.

Jika ia sedang bernostalgia dengan kepingan memorinya, maka hal yang selalu didapatinya hanyalah rasa sakit yang mendekap dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit saat mengucap salam perpisahan padanya—ya, ia masih mengingat rasa sakit yang menancap dalam hatinya saat mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya.

Ia merindukan sosok pemuda itu. Ia merindukan aroma tubuh yang dipancarkan melalui tubuh pemuda itu. Ia merindukan kelembutan yang indera peraba rasakan saat membelai helaian hijau pendek milik pemuda itu. Ia merindukan suara-suara sarkasme yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pemuda itu.

Ia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk favoritnya, berjalan perlahan menuju balkon. Helaian hitam miliknya mulai menari mengikuti irama angin malam yang mulai menusuk lapisan epidermisnya. Walau kini ia hanya tengah mengenakan kemeja putih yang sengaja membiarkan beberapa kancing kemejanya tidak terkait, tapi ia tidak merasakan angin malam yang menusuk itu—memang sudah terbiasa.

Ia mendongakkan parasnya ke atas, membiarkan manik emasnya menatap kerlip pernik di kelam sunyi ini. Nyanyian indah dari para serangga yang muncul pada malam hari mulai memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ia kembali mendapatkan kepingan memori yang memutar filmnya dalam benaknya, ia masih sangat mengingat bagaimana dia memohon pada dirinya untuk menjadi guru dari pemuda itu. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana sinar memohon dan kesungguhan yang terpancarkan melalui manik kelabu itu padanya, dan akhirnya ia menerima pemuda itu sebagai muridnya. Rasa sakit kembali menusuk hatinya, tapi dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu.

Manik emasnya berpaling menuju reruntuhan yang mengelilingi rumahnya, maniknya terfokus pada salah satu runtuhan yang mempunyai retakan yang diakibatkan dari latihan yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu. Di dekat reruntuhan itulah dirinya memberikan bekas sayatan—lagi—di mata kiri pada pemuda itu, sehingga sampai sekarang pemuda itu harus mengandalkan mata kanannya untuk melihat. Ia masih mengingat jelas makian-makian yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pemuda itu saat dirinya mengobati sayatan yang ia buat sendiri.

Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi parasnya, ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum saat mengingat semua kenangan itu. Namun perlahan seringai itu memudar dari parasnya. Ia kembali merasakan hujan jarum tajam mulai menusuk hatinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, setiap dirinya memikirkan pendekar _santoryuu_ itu rasa sakit terus menghantuinya.

Yang dapat mengobati rasa sakitnya hanyalah pemuda itu seorang. Ia hanya ingin membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan belaian sayang pada pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan indera pendengarannya kembali menangkap kata-kata sarkarme yang selalu keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan aroma khas dari tubuh pemuda itu mengelitiki hidungnya.

Hanya itu.

Ya, hanya semua itu yang ingin ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dan hanya pemuda yang memakai tiga pedang itu aja yang dapat melakukan hal itu.

Namun apa daya?

Yang ia tahu kalau kini pemuda itu sedang berpetualang di New World dan mencari _One Piece_ bersama keenam teman bajak lautnya itu setelah dua tahun telah lama berpisah.

Ia harus rela melepaskan pemuda itu dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengarungi lautan luas bersama teman bajak lautnya itu, walau ia tahu mungkin itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Angin malam kembali membuat helaian hitam miliknya menari ringan, namun kali ini anginnya berhembus sedikit keras. Ia menoleh ke samping—mengikuti arah hembusan angin itu, gendang telinganya menangkap suara samar-samar namun tidak asing baginya.

"_Aku merindukanmu, Mata Elang…"_

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sembari memejamkan matanya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Roronoa…"

.

.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Apa ini? Hasil kegalauan saya yang ngaco, yang dibuatnya juga kepepet tanggalnya. Dan _btw_, hari ini ulang tahunnya My Love Daddy Mihawk XD Happy Birthday, Mihawk! Semoga semakin cakep dan semakin langgeng sama Zoro #gak**

**Terima kasih karena Anda telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfiksi ini ^^**


End file.
